el amor es una locura
by ririchiro sama
Summary: rex conoce a una hermosa chica durante una mision pero esta chica sabe mas de rex de lo que piensan y cesar es fiel testigo de la tormen ta que se avecina. buuu lo admito soy un desastre para los resumenes
1. Chapter 1

=El amor es una locura=

Bueno soy nueva en esto de los fanfics perdónenme si tiene muchos errores ortográficos.

Decidí crear esta historia porque no me gusta ver a rex con circe esa relación es rara primero están te amo te odio y luego de nuevo te amo pero no podemos estar juntos que tonto. Y luego esta esa pareja de rex por Beverly(no estoy segura de que se escriba por favor me dejan un comentario con esta aclaración si no es mucha molestia) ella es muy alocada y dos alocados en una sola parejo no me cuadra.

Por cierto cuando las letras aparezcan así =_mama= _significa que es un pensamiento

O aparezca esto –o—es u dialogo y así ******* es un cambo de lugar y de esta forma es un salto de un día para otro+++++++++++++++ gracias sin ms preámbulos el Cap.

Capitulo 1- esos ojos

Rex es un joven normal exceptuando claro el echo de que el puede crear maquinas que salen de su cuerpo él trabaja para providencia una entidad que se encarga de las amenazas evos.

Un día mientras Rex peleaba contra un evo de nivel 3 este lanzó un ataque Asia una antena en la punta de un edificio provocando que esta cayera por poco y le cae encima a una joven si no es porque rex rápidamente crea su usual moto (bueno no sé si se le pueda decir moto pero bueno me lo aclaran en los comentarios si quieren porfiss).

Rex tenia a la joven agarrada de la cintura hasta que.

Ya suéltame-decía la muchacha tratando de soltarse

Ya yaya huerita-decia rex tratando de que la chica se quedara quieta.

Pero en ese momento el evo los ataca y los muchacho caen rex cayo sobre la joven con la cabeza sobre su busto voluptuoso cuando rex se percato no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Oye ¡quítate de encima! Por dios que pesado- decía la joven tratando de empujar a rex.

A si lo siento - rex se levanto de encima de la cica y quedo cara a cara.

La chica no era nada fea es mas era hermosa tenia la piel blanca como la nieve los ojos azules profundos y el cabello negro brillante y sedoso.

Etto chico el evo recuerdas- dijo la chica ella no podía verle los ojos al chico puesto que traía sus gafas pero se sentía rara cuando ese chico la miraba (mas o menos )

He?. si- rex se levanto y volvió a lo suyo curo al evo el cual resulto ser un hombre y cuando volvió a mirar a donde estaba la chica ella ya se había ido pero algo era seguro rex tenia que volverla a ver él había quedado cautivado por esos hermosos ojos azules .

Ese día por la tarde rex jugaba un partido de basquetbol con noah por supuesto él iba perdiendo.

Te digo amigo hoy conocí a un ángel_ decía rex embobado recordando a la joven.

Un ángel?-dijo noah un tanto incrédulo

SIP la salve-dijo rex en tono heroico y le conto a noah todo lo que había pasado

Jjajajajajaja ósea que te volteaste y ella salió huyendo- decía noah toteado de la risa.

Hermano no seas así y no salió huyendo tal ves tenia otro compromiso.

Rex olvídate de ella si es como dices ella es un bombón y bueno tu eres tu'- dijo noah en tono consolador.

Amigo gracias por los ánimos- dijo rex desilusionado.

Los chicos siguieron jugando.

En otra parte de la ciudad se veía que una chica corría a una velocidad considerable

_Rayos ese chico me demoro aaaa ahora en que lio no me meteré si no llevo estos papeles a tiempo _

_Bueno este fue el primer capitulo dejen mensajes si les gusto déjenme sus mensajes y si no su direcciones para ir a patearles el trasero y me digan por que diantres no les gusto. No mentira a diooss. _XD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: alguien me amo?

Este capitulo comienza con una hermosa chica de hermoso cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve durmiendo tranquila mente en su cama con la sabana cubriéndole de la cadera para abaja su pecho lo cubre un camisón rosa con unos cuantos botones abiertos dejando ver un poco de su voluptuoso pecho ella dormía tranquilamente asta que un sonido la despertó.

Ahora soy quien quiero ser y todo e de dar sin duda alguna aquí voy con mi resplandor a brillar otra vez lo hareeee lo hareeee yo voy a brillar orta¡(wawa si lo se es de barby pero y que no se me ocurrió nada mejor gumeenn) en ese momento ella agarro el teléfono que era lo que sonaba.

Alo wuaaa-contesto el teléfono todavía adormilada.

Hola Kira lo siento se que es temprano-

a quien abla?

Kira ya no recuerdas a tu propio hermano?

Aaaa dick eres tu porque no habias llamado antes es que van klaiss no te lo permitia?-exclamo ella alterada odiaba el echo de que su hermano mayor fuera uno de los subordinados de van klieiss

Lo siento pero estaba ocupado y no me llames asi sabes que deje de llamarme asi aquel dia

Si lo se-exclamo Kira triste

Oye no te deprimas sabes porque lo ago. ¿Cierto?

Si si para protegerme suspira ese sicipata me sigue buscando

Sip recuerda que tu eres una de las pocas personas que saben de los hermanos Salazar

Espera a que te refieres ellos están muertos no? Nadie sobrevive a una explosión así cierto?

Kira a que ciudad te mudaste?

a Manhattan por?

Lo averiguaras muy pronto pero recuerda que debes mantener un bajo perfil a dios kira suerte

E hermano oye no cuelgues haaaaa e colgó-kira se sentó en su cama- a que se refería con mantener un bajo perfil si las únicas personas que podrían reconocerme son los Salazar y ellos están muertos a menos que el chico de anoche fuera…..no no puede o sii?

********************************en providencia*************************

Rex estaba entrenando esquivando obstáculos cuando se desactiva el sistema y entre cesar

Rex necesito un favor con un experimento

Hay su tu como no apuesto a que me daras u choque eléctrico como el de la ultima ves –

Si a si es pero si accedes a ayudarme te con tare sobre tu prometida

Proeme quueee¡

Sip asi es tu tuviste una prometida pero solo te enteraras bien si me colaboras con mie experimento.

Haora unas preguntas

quien creen que es el hermano de kira

como creen que rex tomara la noticia de su prometida

y quieren k

que kira tenga algún poder

Eso es todo por hoy perdónenme el viernes subo el cap 3 donde les explicare quien es la prometida de rex comenten sayonaraa xD


	3. Chapter 3 historias del corazon

Capitulo 3

el amor se encuentra como una estrella fugas y desaparece igual de rápido

te con tare sobre tu prometida

Proeme quueee¡

Sip asi es tu tuviste una prometida pero solo te enteraras bien si me colaboras con mie experimento.

Después de una larga sesión de electrochoques.

Bueno rex eso es todo por hoy- dijo cesar quitando las electrodos de la cabeza y el pecho de su hermano

Ya acabo al fin gracias dios creí que moriría

Sisisis como sea me voy a almacenar la información en el compu nos vemos

A no no señor que ni se te ocurra ahora te toca contarme sobre mi prometida-dijo rex con un nudo en la garganta.

Bueno no es exactamente tu prometida-dijo cesar rascándose la nuca y suspirando.

A que te refieres explícate bueno bueno veras todo comienza.

Hace 6 años después del tratamiento con nanites tu te sentías raro como un alienígena por eso de que podías controlar a las maquinas.

Nuestro padre tenia un colega de trabajo muy unido a el que le comento que tenia una niña que también la habían sometido a un procedimiento parecido al tuyo. Entonces ello acordaron presentarlos su nombre era déjame recordar era a ya era kira.

Una semana después ella llegó bueno te la presentaron y tu te mantuviste reacio con respecto a ella es mas te fuiste y ella no se que hizo pero dos horas después ella y tu regresaron agarrados de las manos…..

Aja y después que paso-dijo rex al ver que cesar no continuaba.

Bueno ella se quedo dos semanas en las que tu no te separabas de ella eras como un chicle.

Pero ella debía regresar y cuando te enteraste de que se iba te encerraste dos días en tu cuarto hasta el dia en que se fue ese dia justo cuando ella se iba a subir en la nave tu saliste corriendo gritando AAAAAAAAAAAALLTTTTTOOOOOOOOO OOOO¡ y entonces cuando llegaste hasta ella le diste un collar con un diamante en forma de estrella que tenia una especie de placa de plata en la parte de atrás el collar y la estrella eran una herencia familiar pero la placa que tenia detrás el diamante si se la pusiste tu cuando ella te pregunto que que significaba eso le dijiste volteara el colla y leyera en vos alta ella lo iso y en ese collar decía creo infinito como las estrellas del cielo mi amor por ti es duradero ella se echo a llorar y luego te dio un beso en los labios te dijo algo al oído y luego se fue. Bueno eso es todo luego paso el accidente asi que

Entonces di mi primer beso a los 9? Genial pero me gustaría saber que paso con ella

No lo se a mi también, ella era muy agradable no se que te vio además ella era un genio *************

En otro lugar de Manhattan se ve a nuestra coprotagonista con un traje de mesera atendiendo a los clientes que llegan al café .

Me pregunto que estará asiendo rex en este momento lo extraño pero el seguro a mi no si no porque no cumplió lo que me prometió aquel día en el laboratorio.

Ñañaña enserio creían que rex estaba comprometido para matri no bueno talves todo depende a dios Xd poodata mañana pongo el cap tres de el amor no te deja escoger y creo que estahisoria la voy a montar en ingles aver que pasa dejen comentariossss


	4. Chapter 4 conocida desconocida

Lamento el retraso como ya he dicho mis musas me habían abandonado pero ya regrese

Kira estaba cambiándose en los vestidores de su trabajo porque su turno había finalizado se puso un pantalón que le llegaba a las rodillas de color azul turquí y una camisa blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón con capucha cuando recibió una llamada

Hola habla Kira allá quien-

Halo ki soy yo ANNYE mira es que estoy con noah y Claire quieres venir estamos cerca de tu trabajo en el parque central lo conoces-pregunto la joven

Si por

Porque no vienes un rato tu siempre estas sola bueno me imagino que la vida de una genio es así pero eres nueva en esta ciudad y bueno somos amigas desde hace años claro era difícil porque tu vivías lejos pero ahora que estas cerca vamos te espero en el parque adiós-dijo y colgó el teléfono

Suspiro cansada Kira-esa anny me va a sacar canas pero quizás tengo razón es una nueva cuidad porque no hacer amigos quizás ellos me ayuden a olvidar a REX-finalizo kira y tomo una espada con la que ella siempre carga porque es un recuerdo que su hermano le dio para que se defendiera-bueno vamos-dijo tomando fuerzas y se puso la espada en la espalda y se encaino al parque

*******en el parque **********

Espera a que conozcan a kira es super-dijo anny saltando de la emoción

Y quien es esa tal kira- dijo noah

Bueno es una amiga de anny yo en lo personal no la conozco pero anny me ha hablado mucho de ella- dijo Claire abrasándose a noah asiendo que este se sonrojara (pijin jejejeje)

Mira allí esta KIRAAA-gritaba anny moviendo el brazo cuando NOAH y CLAIRE vieron se toparon con una bella chica y NOAH le pareció haberla visto antes o por lo menos haberla escuchado siendo nombrada por alguien

Hola anny claire m noah- dijo kira mirando a los chicos

Como sabes nuestros nombres –dijo clarie sonriéndole

Pues anny habla mucho de ustedes-les contesto amable mente sonriéndoles un poco forasado porque no esta acostumbrada a ello

Bueno vamos cuéntame que-

Shhh oiste eso –interrumpió kira a anny

No que .que es eso –grito anny señalando hacia detrás de kira cuando se voltea detrás de ella había un ivo una especie de monstruo baboso con tentáculos

Es un ivo hay que salir de aquí VAMOS – dijo kira agarrando de la mano a annny y saliendo corriendo junto a los otros

Pero ese ivo los iba persiguiendo

Que quiere porque nos persigue_ pregunto Claire a su novio

No lo se lo mejor será correr ver si lo perdemos-

AGÁCHATE –grito kira a NOAH el cual obedeció evitando así un tentáculo del ivo.

Pónganse detrás de mi AHORA- dijo KIRA sacando la espada de su vaina empuñándola en dirección al ivo los otros obedecieron incluso noah(yo: gua que valiente digo que hombre ocultarse detrás de una chica que horror)

Jeejee no me digas que crees que puedes contra mi porque si es así estas loca muchachita hoo como voy a disfrutar violándote y luego sentir como tu sangre se desliza atravez de tu cuerpo sin vida-decía el ivo relamiéndose la boca

Eso crees hmp demuéstralo-dijo KIRA mostrando una mirada decidida que no demostraba ninguna duda

Aquí va-dijo el ivo lanzando uno de sus t

Tentáculos Asia los jóvenes pero KIRA en menos de lo que canta un gallo lo corto a lo que el ivo exclamo con dolor "desgraciada me las pagaras" y KIRA solo sonrió

NOAH llévatelas o los alcanzare luego-dijo y NOAH asintió anny miro con preocupación a su amiga pero luego salió corriendo porque comprendió que no podía ayudarle si se quedara solo seria un estorbo para ella

Cuando observo que sus amigos se habían ido

Muy bien entonces maldito sígueme si puedes-dijo KIRA y luego salió corriendo tenia que alejar a ese ivo lo mas que pudiera de sus amigos además debía asegurarse de que nadie la veía si quería hacer lo que pensaba. En eso el ivo la ataco no le alcanzo a dar puesto que ella salto dando un mortal hacia atrás y cortando así el tentáculo estos se regeneraban pero lo asía

A de forma lenta puesto que el primero que le corto apenas iba por la mitad

Maldita mocosa te acabare

O eso piensas no te daré la oportunidad- en eso sus ojo cambiaron de ser azules a rojos y una sonrisa sombría se apodero de su rostro….

Una hora después KIRA se encontraba corriendo buscando a sus amigos cuando escucho un

KIRAAAA- era anny que le saludaba con una gran sonrisa

Anny

KIRA estas bien que paso con el evo-pregunto qnny y los otros miraron a kira como diciendo lo mismo

A sobre eso mmm pues le corte uno que otro tentáculo y luego Salí corriendo y bueno lo perdí-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**al día siguiente *** en providencia***

Rex tienes levántate tienes que ver esto-dijo cesar entrando en la habitación de su hermano

CESAR no 10 minutos mas-dijo adormilado tapándose la cara con la almohada

No es importante despierta ahora- dijo este agarrando la sabana de debajo de su hermano y jalándola de tal manera que el otro callo al piso

PERO QUE TE PASA QUE DEMONIOS –gritaba rex malhumorado por lo que izo CESAR

Rex ven conmigo- dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo

Espera al menos a que me ponga un pantalón-dijo mientras bruscamente se soltaba del agarre de su hermano

Bien te espero en el centro de control-dijo y luego se retiro de la habitación

Hay pero que mosca le pico-dijo rex colocándose un pantalón y sus zapatos y luego fue a donde cesar le dijo que lo esperaría. Una ces hay se encontró con 6 bobo la doc cesar y blanco bueno blanco en una pantallita.

Buenos días rex-dijo la doc

Buenos-respondio

Bueno rex ya que todos están aquí deben ver esto-dijo blanco colocando un video en la pantalla y su rotra aparecia en un recuadro –esto lo paso anoce y fue documentado por las cámaras de seguridad de un poste

El video estaba borroso pero se consiguió ver cuando una persona probablemente una chica por el largo de su pelo entro en es callejón tenia un especie de espada en la mano pero la metio en su estuche el cual tenia en las espalda. y en eso se vio cuando un evo entro en ese callejón, la chica quien le daba la espalda a la cámara empezó a brillar algo que se notaba tenia en las manos pero a causa de el brillo y lo borroso de la cámara no se podía ver que era lo que si se vio fue que de donde venia la luz que era plateada algo dorado salió disparado hacia el evo y cuando le dio el evo brillo y luego se desintegro dejando solo a un humano noqueado en el suelo luego el brillo de la chica desapareció y esta salió corriendo….fin del video

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos como era posible quien era esa chica y como izo eso bueno eran respuestas que solo obtendrían si encontraban a esa joven…claro si ellos la encontraban de primero y no otros …..continuara

Aaaaaaaaaaa sorryy en serio por la tardanza pero no coman ansias prometo que en el próximo cap rex encontrara a Kira en serio bueno tal ves todo depende recuerda si no hay comentarios no hay capítulos o por cierto estuve leyendo algunos fics de ciertas personas que me mandaron mensajes y solo puedo atinar a decir que están rechiiidos me encanta mucho el tuyo soll bayyyy.


	5. capitulo 5 amor dulce veneno parte 1

hollaa gente he resucitado y lo primero que quise aser fue cambiar este horrible capitulo...y de paso felicito a mi amigo sol por ese increíble final y una gran segunda temporada

Era un nuevo día y los rayos del sol se metían por las cortinas de una habitación y allí se veía a una joven de cabellos negros como la noche dormida hasta que un sonido la despertó

Ahora soy quien quiero ser y todo hare sin duda alguna (lose este cuento me suena familiar XD)

Ha? hola quien habla?-dijo la muchacha adormilada

Enserio otra ves con el monologo Kira?

O.o hola hermano bueno no pondría el monologo si tan solo no me llamaras a las 6 de la madrugada cuando yo me levanto a las 30 en fin como estas-dijo la muchacha sobándose la cara con pereza

KIRA que estuviste haciendo anoche?

O yo nada solo estuve con unos amigos- dijo poniéndose nerviosa

KIRA sé que te enfrentaste a un evo te vi te dije que fueras mas precavida sabes que pasara si te encuentra

Si lose-dijo con un tono de voz apagada-pero que asías ayer en la ciudad?

Bueno…

Entiendo algo relacionado con van kleiss –suspiro –hermano tu. basta por favor-dijo y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran e sus ojos por sus mejillas

KIRA as me un favor y habré la puerta de tu departamento

He? Para que

Solo aslo

La chica salió de su habitación camino por el corto pasillo y llego asta la puerta la abrió y allí ante ella...

O por dios….

****en providencia****

Buenos días chico –exclamo bobo

Buen días –dijo rex adormilado-oye bobo no han sabido nada de la chica de anoche

No chico o por que no mejor le preguntas a la doc o a tu hermano-dijo comiendo una banana

Si tal ves –dijo el joven dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al caminar por el pasillo rex se topo con seis

Hola seis.

Hola rex

Oye seis no han sabido de la chica de anoche

No porque? –dijo el agente alzando una de sus características cejas.

No por nada nos vemos –exclamo el moreno mientras continuaba su trayecto.

El muchacho seguía caminando asta que llego al laboratorio de cesar.

Hola hermano que ¿asces? –exclamo al ver que cesar estaba parado en el techo del laboratorio.

Hola rex nada solo un esperimento perooo am ayúdame a bajar –dijo cesar sonriendo mientras rex lo miraba maluco

***5 minutos después****

Ya los dos hermanos estaban en el suelo y cesar estaba frente a la computadora subiendo la información recopilad –biniste aquí para preguntar sobre la chica de anoche cierto

Hee co-co-como lo sipiste

Porque te conozco y aber dime porque tanto interés en ella

Porque

Biu biu biu( la alarma de providencia )

Los hermanos Salazar se miraron entre si y sin decirse nada salieron corriendo en dirección a el ordenador central una ves allí

Que es lo que sucede –exclamo rex

Rex hay un evo de nivel 3 alto riesgo en el centro de la ciudad vayan –dijo blanco desde la pantalla

Y todos allí obedecieron y se fueron

**** en casa de kira****

Hermano tu estas aquí –dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos

Vamos kira no llores –dijo acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha

Hermano –dijo la chica- que harás solo queda uno y cuando se acaben tu. tu exclamo la joven pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta

Booooomm se oyo resonar fuera del edificio

Que fue eso –dijo kira poniendo la caja sobre la mesa

No lo se pero voy a ver –dijo el evo abriendo la puerta.

Hermano cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que me sorprendería en esta ciudad me lo dijiste porque sabias que aquí vive rex cierto –dijo la joven de pelo azabache mirando molesta a su hermano

Si así es –fue la simple respuesta

Hermano tu sabes lo que pasa con los salsar por que no me advertiste

Kira ahora no es momento para eso –dijo el evo luego salio corriendo a toda velocidad Asia el lugar de la explocion.

Hermano-fue lo único que dijo kira – no señor no me vas a dejar atraz –dijo la joven y al igual que su hermano salió corriendo asia el lugar de la explocion.

**** en el lugar de la accion****

Rex luchaba por curar al evo pero no lo conseguir este era una de lobo de 5 que en el hocico donde debería tener bigotes tiene tentáculos que podía mover a voluntad.

Rex volaba alrededor de este para atacarlo ene eso llego bio-lobo

Hay no hoy es la misión no puede ser –exclamo el evo desde un callejón

Que misión hermano de que hablas –dijo Kira detrás de el

Kira quédate aquí no te mueevas

Porque un momento ese es rex-dijo la muchacha en shok

Waaaaa –grito rex al ser golpeado por uno de los tentáculos

Rex –grito kira al ver como el chico caía al piso no importaba que el no la buscara ella lo amaba después de todos estos años ella lo seguía amando ambos comparten el dolor de lo que es perder a un ser amado.,

Kira tranquila van kleiss esta cerca no podemos-dijo después de todo la única razón por la que le sirve es para proteger a su hermana

No me in porta estoy harta de huir

Haaaaaaaa –grito rex porque el evo lo abia agarrado con los tentáculos y lo estaba estripando

Rex¡. suéltame hermano tengo que ayudarle –dijo kira quitando a su hermano del medio

Rex aguanta –grrito kira corriendo asia donde se encontraba Rex

No vengas es peligroso –dijo Rex al ver a la joven que se acercaba

Peligroso. Si pero para el –dijo la joven sonriendo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar ya no eran azules sino que eran rojos y se afelinaron como un gato y entonces una luz invadió su cuerpo y se transformo tenia cola y orejas de lobo y su ropa ahora era un shor negro y la parte superior era una camisa asta debajo de los senos sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga y una cruz dorada colgada y en la cintura traía una espada –vamos ver quien puede mas …..

solo quise cambiar algunas cosas de este capitulo no todo..continuara enseguida


	6. Chapter 6 amor dulce veneno parte 2

bueno aquí va la segunda parte de amor dulce veneno.

eran mas de media noche.

la noche estaba fría pero no se percato de ello solo se dedico a mirar ese hermoso cielo estrellado.

la brisa agito su cabello las ramas de los arboles el sonido de los animales tos formaban una hermosa sinfonía que parecía destinada para apaciguar el dolor que tenia en su corazón...la muchacha estaba a las afueras de manhattan en el bosque sentada en el cespet junto a un lago pero que hacia allí la respuesta era fácil.

****hace 8 horas****

Peligroso. Si pero para el –dijo la joven sonriendo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar ya no eran azules sino que eran rojos y se afelinaron como un gato y entonces una luz invadió su cuerpo y se transformo tenia cola y orejas de lobo y su ropa ahora era un shor negro y la parte superior era una camisa asta debajo de los senos sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga y una cruz dorada colgada y en la cintura traía una espada –vamos ver quien puede mas.

woo- fue todo lo que exclamo rex en medio de su asombro.

la chica salto desenvaino la espada y de un solo movimiento corto los bigotes que mantenían preso a rex.

acabemos con esto -dijo para a ser que su espada comenzara a brillar y se transformara en un arco dorado brillante apunto asía el evo.. rex la miraba desde el suelo de la impresión ni siquiera se levanto del lugar donde callo.. la joven muy serena tenso su arco y a medida que lo fue asiendo una flecha plateada se fue materializando.. luego solamente la soltó y a medida que avanzaba iba dejando un camino de escarcha dorada paso muy cerca del rostro de rex tanto que pudo a verle cortado pero no. llego asta el evo se clavo en su pecho y el evo comen so a brillar la flecha se desintegro y el evo solo se convirtió en un perro gris que salio corriendo mientras ladraba.**  
**

se escucharon unas aplausos de la parte superior de uno de los edificios ella elevo la mirada y allí con su típica sonrisa estaba Van Kleiss... fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta se avía expuesto y de la manera mas bruta posible bajo la mirada y vio a Rex que lo miraba como dicen quien eres lo que solo izo que se le partiera el corazón

escucho las sirena que anunciaban la llegada de providencia miro a Rex directo a los ojos y corrió huyo se fue lo mas lejos que pudo y al ver que no avía nadie cerca se metió a la alcantarilla

**************** ahora en la noche*************

regresamos a nuestro punto de inicio ella seguía allí llevaba allli mas de 2 horas esperando a que su cuerpo le reaccionara pensando porque fue tan tonta por que izo eso buscaba una respuesta aunque ya la tenia.

fue por que cuando vio a Rex en apuros no pudo evitar ayudarle no pudo por que.. por que aunque ella quiera engañarse su corazón no miente ella aun lo quiere el fue ese niño dulce y tierno bueno no tanto al principio pero fue el único el primero en comprender lo solo que es sentirse como un monstruo... pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso tenia que ver a alguien tenia que ablar con esa persono y averiguar que rayos se traia entre manos esta vez


	7. 7 el tiempo borrara mis lagrimas

he demorado un poco en poner este capitulo y a los que lo lean he de pedir perdón si me quedo raro pero tenia que publicar algo o podría perder el interés en escribir de nuevo y botar todo a la basura...

una cosa mas a sol quiero decirle que te odio... no mentira te quiero pero me siento condicionada de mi ella ya va por la tercera temporada (que esta muy buena) y yo ni la primera termino bueno...

sin mas preámbulos el capitulo...

******** en providencia ***********+

Cesar trabajaba en algo (no se ocurre nada perdón T.T) el simplemente miraba dentro del microscopio.

cuando solo por un momento. Cesar levanto el rostro y sin voltearse a ver a quien entro -hmp ya te avías tardado...de pronto su intruso lo agarro del cuello de su camisa y lo jalo y lo levanto a lo que Cesar se expreso con un leve quejido cuando lo estrello contra la pared-vaya que fuerte- exclamo mientras comprimían su espalda contra la pared y el miro directo a los ojos azules de su digamos atacante si puedes llamar así a una chia varios años menor que el -kira cuanto tiempo..

Cesar a que rayos estas jugando -le dijo con ira ella se dio cuente de que Cesar la estaba viendo porque cuando elimino al evo pensó que solo eran ella rex y su hermano pero cuando volteo aviar una nano cámara enfocándola a ella y el único con una de esas que ella sepa es Cesar ese desgraciado científico psicópata.

no estoy jugando voy a terminar lo que comenso -expreso el científico con una cara que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que ablava en serio -ahora mi única duda es si tu me ayudaras o no..

ayudarte estas estas loco o que planeas explicarle todo con lujo de detalle a rex porque si no te puedo asegurar que ante el seras el mayor desgraciado infeliz que haya existido sobre la fas de l tierra -expreso la chica en un ovio tono de disgusto

el fin justifica los medios querida el fin lo justifica -dijo Cesar sonriendo mirando el techo pensando en quien sabe que

estas loco y no cuentes con migo imbécil -dijo la chica e igual de rápido como apareció se fue...

eso dices ahora bonita pero que pensaras cuando veas que tu y rex son el centro de todo y aunque lo repudien y lo nieguen cuanto quieran cumplirán con su propósito -exclamo para pasar a volver en lo que iba antes de la pequeña intervención..

kira corría muy rápido por los pasillos de providencia pasando por los cuartos el jardín( o el invernadero o como se llame ) pero se detuvo en uno de los cuartos porque no lo sabia pero algo le decía que entrara a la habitación y no vio en que momentos sus pies se movieron y entro en ella para ver a un rex totalmente dormido

vaya se ve igual que cuando niño incluso tiene la boca con el avitual hilo de baba pero..no no es el mismo niño su cuerpo su pecho todo se ve mas ..mas pero que demonios estoy pensando -se dijo susurrando se así misma -contrólate kira.

lo siguiente que hizo fue irse

****en la casa de kira ****

ella permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama detrás de ella estaban su espada y ese collar de diamante en forma de estrella... allli juntos los dos artículos mas simbólicos amados y despreciados por ella... la espada esa que la liga a un pasado solitario y un futuro peor si una salida agradable y el collar aquello que guarda tan dulces recuerdos pero que se tornan tan amargos por aquella promesa rota su añoranza de un futuro junto a esa persona que le rompió el corazón y que para su desgracia por mas que intento olvidarle y cerrar el capitulo este seguía escribiendo... tomo esos dos objetos en sus manos y los arrojo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared quería olvidar lo todo echar todo a un lado que el dolor y la soledad.. se fueran irse y no mirar atrás pero no. sabia que eso jamas pasaría no podía vivir en paz quizás no se lo merecía. se levanto de su cama camino a la pared y allí callo de rodillas agarrando la espada y el collar apretándolos contra su pecho.. ere cierto que actualmente vivía en el infierno pero no podía dejar esos recuerdos atrás algún día . algún día se convertirán en recuerdos hermosos historias para contar bases para el futuro bueno eso decía su madre y ella confiaba un su criterio. por eso solo se rendiría el día que muriera si no lucharía para volver a estar junto a su hermano...fin

bueno se que esta raro pero es un capitulo que va a dar pie para el siguiente próximo capitulo ENTRE MAS ME ALEJO MAS ME ACERCO trabajando con rex salazar adiosssss...


	8. Chapter 8 mas lejos mas cerca parte 1

lamento la tardanza pero últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y parece que el estrés me afecto por que me enferme huy bueno sin mas aquí va el capitulo...

en lo mas recóndito de un bosque se escuchaban lo que parecían ser gritos de personas discutiendo.. para ser mas precisos una chica y un chico ambos peleando entre si.

COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ !TARADO!-gritaba una chica de pelo negro y piel blanca.

OH. A MI NO VI QUE TU TE DIERAS LA VUELTA Y REGRESARAS!-decía el joven de ascendencia latina.

!tu! maldito-mascullo entre dientes la joven-te voy a matar!-grito para saltarle encima al joven y tirarlo al suelo mientras lo cojia por sus hombros y lo asotaba una y otra ves contra la tierra-por que tenias que hacerlo tu pedazo de...

wow wow wow como llegamos aquí? bueno todo comenso hace 3 mese en el trabajo de kira.

era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de kira eran las 2:30 de la tarde y el café estaba vasio solo estaba kira las demás estaban en su descanso y la dueña en la cocina ella pulía las mesas odiaba hacerlo puesto que la falda del traje de muselina negro que llevaba era muy corta mientras limpiaba el resto de mesas escucho las campanas de la puerta y se levanto de su oficio miro hacia la puerta y con una sonrisa fingida dijo -bienvenidos- a lo que parecían ser dos soldados hombres de providencia de unos 20 años uno rubio y el otro pelo castaño los dos hombres tomaron asiento en una mesa paralela a las que kira limpiaba. kira fue por unos menus y se los dio a los dos -bueno que quieren tomar caballeros -exclamo en tono cordial que parecía muy natural pero que ella avía tenido que practicar por que según la dueña las camareras deben ser cordiales y muy amables por DIOS.

bueno queremos dos malteados una de chocolate y otra de piña y un emparedados de atún y el otro de jamón-exclamo el peli castaño.

enseguida-dijo kira para pasar a la cocina hacer los pedidos de los caballeros y regresar con ellos en un bandeja-bueno aquí esta uno de choco otro de piña uno de pez y otro de jamón.

gracias-dijeron al unisono y comenzaron a comer

kira volvió a su oficio de pulir mesas. pero de pronto se sintió incomoda como si la estuvieran viendo de forma obscena asi que mientras seguía inclinada hacia la mesa miro por un costado asía los hombres que efectivamente la miraban mientras se reían y alcanzo a oír cuando uno decía "pero que culo" y el otro asentía. y si hay algo que la cabrea es que los hombres se pongan a mirarla así que se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa de esos tipos y -miren caballeros desean algo mas por que si no yo si deseo algo y es que dejen de mirarme la cola si lo vuelven a hacer no respondo me oyeron .bien con su permiso- dijo para volver a su labor con las mesas. estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando uno de los hombres se levanto. no no lo vio hasta que el muy maldito le agarro el trasero kira se voltio indignada para verle la cara al castaño y mandarle una cachetada.

hmp así es como me gustan las perras con carácter-hablo el castaño para agarrar a kira de la cintura y tratar de besarle pero ella se soltó de su agarre le agarro de la muñeca y lo tiiro al piso con una llave al braso.

idiota-dijo kira para pasar sentir como alguien le ahorcaba

estúpida que crees que le ases a un soldado de providencia-hablo el compañero del otro sujeto quien se estaba levantando del piso.-hay que enseñarle una lección compadre.

una lección que tal una de artes marciales- dijo la joven para pasar a patear en la entrepierna a su opresor y cuando se agacho producto del dolor kira usa el peso de su cuerpo para tirarlo encima del otro sujeto.

y estuvo apunto de romperles una mesa en la cabesa si no es porque hay una regla de lo rompes lo pagas así que agarro a los muchachos por el cuello y los saco del local tirándolos encima de unos basureros...

****1 semana después ****

kira estaba sentada en medio de una habitación blanca en una base de sabrá quien sabe donde. ella no sabia por que exactamente la habían traído aquí cuando la fueron a traer solo le dijeron que la arrestaban por agresión contra el cuerpo oficial?

mientras trataba de recordar de una de las paredes salio una pantalla con un hombre que parecia masmelo.

sabes por que estas aquí?-dijo con completa serenidad o enojo quien sabe.

no-

permite me refrescarte la memoria- presiono un botón y comenso a correr un vídeo el vídeo de la paliza de kira a los hombres de providencia.

oh. eso bueno ellos se lo buscaron- confeso la joven.

me temo señorita que golpear a los agentes es un delito grave-profeso el jefe de providencia- así que le doy a elegir entre pasar tres años en prisión o servir en providencia durante un año 2 meses usted elige señorita.

supongo que la opción 2- habla con desgano la joven.

buena elección asi que su entrenamiento comensara mañana mismo asi que empaque lo que necesito hoy y mañana la iremos a buscar a su hogar temprano duerma bien blanco fuera- la pantalla se apago y kira suspiro

vaya que la hiciste esta ves kira-opino para si misma la joven futura soldado...

****al dia siguiente( yo:no les encantan estos saltos :3)***

kira ya estaba en la base de entrenamiento de providencia. hasta ahora el día avía sido tranquilo empaco su ropa se despidió y se se bajo del transporte la resivio el general HUTTON ( una aclaración yo no savia como se llamaba ese entrenador así que use el nombre que puso mi buena amiga y gran escritora sol asi que quejas con ella)

hola carne fresca-comenso el general te lo advierto desde ya princesa esta no es la clase de educación física de la escuela asi que antes de que te rompas una uña mejor vete-comento el general muy cerca del rostro de kira quien tenia una exprecion de poker que no podía con ella.

comandante por que mejor no se lava la boca antes de que me desmaye del hedor- confeso kira con altivez que enfado al general.

te crees muy lista bien si tanta ganas tienes de jugar ve y pon tus cosas y luego dale 30 vueltas a la cancha-le reto el general

bien ya vuelvo-expreso kira. entro a uno de los dormitorios de ese lugar todo eran camas de literas blancas simple y burdo en su opinión noto que en uno de las literas avía un uniforme de providencia con un gafete que decía kira -tienes que estar bromeando...

5 minutos después

kira ya traia el uniforme y avía comenzado a correr...35 minutos después kira ya llevaba 25 vueltas y ni sudada estaba lo que solo hacia enfadar mas a su comandante en total lo termino en 45 cinco minutos porque las ultimas las izo de forma lenta.

termino las vueltas y miro al coronel como diciéndole eso es todo.

este la mando a entrenamiento con evos. esperando aterrar-la el profesor de combate con evos era un hombre de unos 30 años calvo al cual el comandante hutton le dijo algo al oído y este asintió y miro a Kira la bajaron a la jaula y le dieron un arma que ella les devolvió y les dijo -yo tengo la mia-mientras les mostraba la espada que avia estado cargando en la espalda oculta bajo el pelo.

el entrenador de combate le dijo que no por que era peligroso y ella respondió-por que verdín lo hace -izo referencia al agente seis y entro en la jaula de donde en una de las paredes del fondo un evo que tenia figura humana pero su piel estaba gris y sus ojos rojos como la sangre. su habilidad consistía en que de su cuerpo salian diferentes tipos de cuchilla disparadas. ella las esquivaba todas y algunas las rompía con la espada.

llego un momento en el que noto que avia un espacio entre cada que el lansava 13 cuchillas se detenía lo suficiente como para asestarle un golpe. espero a el intervalo corrió directo al evo y le dio un buen golpe en el estomago con la empuñadura de su espada cuando vio que el evo quedo sin aire lo patio con fuerza devuelta a su celda y cerro el campo separador.

esto si la izo sudar pero el finalizar se inclino un momento para recuperar el aire y elevo su mirada asía donde estaba el capitán y los otros cadetes los cuales estaban alabándola y aplaudiéndole. pero ella no les prestaba atención su mirada estaba en su coronel retándole con la mirada el le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. corto la mirada y simplemente su vio. paso de largo a sus compañeros diciendo-quiero una ducha y eso are si me lo permite el coronel-

el comandante hutton no ablo no creyó que la chica pudiera con ese evo que asta para el era complicado pero lo logro ya veía el interés de vanklieiss en ella era muy especial... 2 mese después Kira estaba empacando su ropa para irse del campo de entrenamiento hutton avía decidido que ya estaba lista empaco sus cosas y se fue salio de esos cuartos que fueron sus hogar estas ultimas semanas paso a sus compañeros que le sonreían y se despedían ella solo dijo gracias chico y es que se avía encariñado con esas personas pero era momento de continuar sigui caminando asia el aéreo nave donde aun lado estba parado su comandante.

ellla se inclino y -ha sido un honor comandante-se levanto y lo miro a los ojos el solo asintió y se fue. ella se monto en el avión y se fueron a providencia. una ves allí un soldado le mostro su cuarto y por alguna razon el pasillo le parecia familiar pero no le dio importancia estaba acomodando su ropa se quito el uniforme que no estaba dispuesta a seguir usando asi blanco le dijera lo que quisiera se puso unos shorts negros una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra manga larga con un bordado de estrellas atrás como zapatos unas botas negras de gamusa ella planeaba dormir una rato no queria encontrarse a ninguno de los salazar por obvias razones pero providencia era grande cuantas posibilidades hay de encontrarme con el- pensó ella se sentó en la cama y estaba dispuesta a acostarse y dormir cuando sonó la alarma de providencia ella salio de su cuarto y se detuvo por que para su desgracia justa enfrente de ella igual detenido estaba rex mirándola a los ojos con sorpresa-rayos...

heeeeeeeeee al fin lo termine lo almento estube ocupada pero ya volvi en el siguiente capitulo ya dire como terminaron estos dos en la selva a diossss dejen comentarios


End file.
